Only Time Will Tell
by sunshine102897
Summary: After all that has happened thus far, you would think someone would notice how things had gone from bad to the worst possible scenario. Well, in October of 2014, someone finally did. God has picked his most trusted angel to try and fix the fate of the Winchesters. Can she stop the dominoes from being knocked over? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, so I know this starts out really slow, but I had to get some background info in there. First story, so I'm just experimenting. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks! :)**

**Note: I do not own any of the Supernatural story and characters, just my own.**

I have been around for a while... Not that I look old or anything but don't judge a book by its cover as some would say. I am 18 -well at least that's what my birth certificate says anyway. I have been around longer than almost anything on this earth, spending millennium watching God's green earth grow and prosper. My real name is Raniel, apparently God had a thing for adding -iel- at the end of most everyone's name when creating angels. I am older than almost all of the angels, even some of the archangels...and am one of those blessed few who have actually seen and talked to God.

Okay, yes, for whoever is wondering, God is incognito on earth under the double pen name "Carver Edlund..." which was my doing by the way. Send hate mail all you want, but that was the only thing I could think of doing when he came to me for advice on how to present himself in the modern human society. The lazy and paranoid drunk front was all of his doing though... who knew he had a sense of humor?

Well anyways, back to what matters. There I was watching over earth, never really paying much attention to those Uriel called "hairless apes," until my gaze fell upon two brothers, stricken with death and pain from the time they were very small. I had never in all my time seen beings such as them, driven to protect and even die for one another more times than I thought possible for mere humans. They were special. And apparently God and most of his other angels saw it too.

These boys had a destiny to bring on the end of times...or so the angels thought. God felt it was time to leave for a while soon after this destiny became evident, going all "Lord of the Flies" on the angels and leaving us to become more "independent." Select few, like Michael and Zachariah and Uriel thought that meant destroying the humans and creating paradise on earth. They went a little overboard on the subtext if I do say so myself and so they began their master plan of using these brothers, the Winchesters, as lead actors in their Apocalypse Now! Script. Oh contraire mon frere is the only thing that came to mind when the heavenly host called on me to explain what really was going to happen. These boys were perhaps more special than even I thought- they weren't going to end the world, they were going to in fact save it.

Years of watching my brothers kill each other and completely forget their loyalty to protecting the humans later, I saw my father's plan worked out perfectly, much to the other angels chagrin, but I couldn't help but wonder, at what cost? Both mine and the Winchester's family were torn apart while I stood by and watched, unable to intervene directly, being only able to be the little birdie that whispered into the angel Castiel's ear, telling him that he truly wasn't receiving orders from our father.

There I was questioning God's master plan again, a few years after the world being saved, when I saw that Dean, the eldest of the Winchester brothers, had been turned into an entity of pure, twisted evil, nearly killing his brother Sam in the process. How could God keep up this free will rule and not help them, after all they have been through? I, yet again, was not let down at the true masterpiece my father was creating.

In October of 2014 he called on me again. "Raniel, my child, I can see your distress," he told me. "You, have the gift of emotion, unlike your brothers and sisters. This is the reason I call upon you now, able to look upon the humans, these brothers, and understand. This has all been played out for you to see just how bad things can get and for you to be the one that changes this entire course of time. You are my most trusted angel, Raniel, which is why I am giving you the task of watching over these brothers and changing their lives for the better, consequently affecting the entire world. I ask much of you, yes, but this would not be left to you unless I knew you would be successful." To say that was a lot on one plate for a single angel was the understatement of the century. But if God had faith enough in me, surely I could at least try. "Yes father. I will do as you ask, but forgive me if I do not succeed." He looked at me, with a curious look in his eyes and said finally "You will not fail Raniel. I am certain of it. Your heart is pure and you don't need any directions to lead you to the right path," and with that, he disappeared into a golden light. I don't know how long I sat there and processed all my father had told me. It could have been minutes, maybe even days, until my mind righted itself enough to begin planning my approach to this colossal task ahead.

The Winchesters, as of 2014, had lost basically all of their friends and family, only Castiel the nearly humanized angel remaining. I couldn't exactly insert myself into the world and immediately expect the Winchesters to listen to me... they would never believe a thing I told them, but surely they would discover soon enough that I wasn't exactly human. The only answer I saw was to become human myself, as painful as it sounded. An angel named Anna had successfully done this, however, and grew up as an average human, which thinking on that idea led me to believe that really was the only sensible course of action. Anna's grace had been captured by Uriel, but I could ensure I kept it safely with me in case of emergency and Anna chose to fall and be reborn, but of course, I needed to be old enough to be equipped for fighting, but young enough so that I could appear as innocent as possible. I figured that I could return myself to 2003, in order to adjust to life on earth and have enough time to learn of the Winchesters and figure out a confrontation.

Yes, I know, I could have gone back to save Mary and Sam in 1983, but the family was already cursed by then, so death was inevitable. After much contemplation, I would adjust myself to be 16 in 2003... reaching 18 by the time the brothers were ready for me. Another thing I had sadly decided was that Sam did need to return to hunting, but Jessica Moore certainly did not deserve to die to bring that event. Finally, I was prepared to begin. No turning back now I supposed and disappeared from heaven, traveling back to 2003.

Most humans would probably hate me because I got to create my image and my name. It really wasn't that hard adding Raina Page to the record books with a birth certificate and a banking account. As for my image, it had to be appealing but not so much as to stand out. Dark blonde hair, relatively tanned skin, stormy green eyes (Dean Winchester had the most glorious green eyes), 5'7" in height, and a well toned body that wasn't exactly toothpick. There I was: Raina Page, after my angelic name and a mortal that belonged to a music group I favored.

I appeared in a town called Bloomington, Indiana, a rather small college town, but wonderfully historic. I had witnessed many of these buildings of the University being built and always admired them, so, why not live there? I was still a full powered angel as I walked down the avenue in the crisp autumn air, planning to remove my grace after I had found a place to live and work.

It wasn't all that difficult to fit into society, I mean after being an angel for all of time, I thought it was going to be harder, but I guess even if you fell out of the sky, all one needed was money. I rented a little corner apartment in town close to the outskirts, swaying the tenant with some Jedi mind tricks that I was old enough to rent. My body image also paid off, gliding into a 'Now Hiring' bookstore and getting a job on the spot. I am sure it had nothing to do with the fact a teenage boy much my age worked there as a manager. Nope. Because isn't it the experience and quality of person that gets you hired? Anyways, within just a week I had basically blended in to the everyday lifestyle like I had been there forever. A death glare here and there to boys that wouldn't keep their eyes on my eyes (Yes, even an angel knew how the minds of men worked.) I began to start knowing the people around there and making friends, earning the trust of people and making myself as comfortable as I could before I took out my grace.

Finally the day came one week and three days after my descending to earth. I was ready to become human...Or so I thought. At the time, I had no idea how much trouble that would bring and I will be the first to say hindsight is a bitch. I went through with it all right and it wasn't exactly the most pleasant of maneuvers. Try taking out a piece of your being without feeling the need to scream. As soon as it was done I am pretty sure I had passed out from not only the pain but the sheer gravity of the situation I had landed myself in. But after my quick little blackout, I locked up my grace in a small safe I had installed behind a painting in my bedroom. Everything felt so strange. There was an endless amount of emotion and feeling, the need to eat and drink and it was all overwhelming. If only I knew then that things were going to get a lot worse not too far down the line.

No angel can ever completely remove their grace...leaving behind almost what you would call residue. Just a tiny little speck of angelic power that can be used for certain small things, nothing as risky as teleportation or bringing someone back to life but a tad more oomph than a normal human. It really helped in the long run.

I bought a car, classic of course since the early 2000's were definitely not good for car models. My choice would've made Dean Winchester proud... it was a 1967 Mustang Fastback with tinted windows and jet black paint with cherry racing stripes. Even from an angel turned human perspective, it was glorious. A custom trunk was made with a false bottom (which made the person doing it a bit suspicious but I assured him that I wanted to store an extra tire and car supplies there.) 16 isn't exactly a good age to just walk into the store and stock up on arms and all things dangerous so, I am pretty sure I made myself into a pretty decent criminal within just a couple weeks.

Shotguns, handguns, a bow and arrows, salt, iron, silver knives, holy water, extra extra spray paint, and to top it off, an anti possession tattoo that was a bit more painful than I would like to say. My trunk basically would get me labeled as a teenage terrorist if anyone had a chance to peek. So, I was ready to hunt all things monstrous, having read up on most of any lore out there with my convenient time working at the bookstore.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I can finally get back to the real Supernatural Universe now..._**

_One Year, Six Months Later- October 31,2005_

By this time I was a well-rounded hunter that kind of kept on the down low. I could not be running into Sam and Dean any earlier than I needed to, so I was just known as the mysterious hunter that could seriously kick ass and take names. I still held my little apartment in Bloomington, but I was on the road most of the time,doing, how did the eldest Winchester put it? "Saving people and hunting things," I believe. It was almost November 2005, a very crucial point in the Winchester's lives, the time where Dean would come to collect Sam for a hunt and Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore would die.

Now, seeing an opportunity to at least save Jessica, I took it, and headed across the country to Palo Alto, California. The Stanford student body was having their annual Halloween party, and I just had to attend. Now, despite how I looked, I kept my costume on the down low, careful not to attract any unwanted attention, to which I was quite successful with the typical witch costume. Sam was there with Jessica and friends, one by the name of Brady, who just by watching from across the room I could tell he was possessed, casting a glare full of malice towards his "friends". Sam certainly had become rusty in the special hunter spidey sense department. I stayed until Sam and his girl left, going into stalker mode and tracking them down to their apartment. I knew Dean was going to come that night, so I just stayed and waited to make sure everything went according to the original time line.

At about 2 am a roar of a Chevy Impala could be heard pulling into a spot on the street and a man, presumably Dean Winchester, hopped out and walked up to the apartment, sliding in from the window. Winchesters, man. Apparently they never learned how to knock. In the original time, and I assumed at that time, Dean would ask Sam to join him on a hunt and inform him that their father was missing. I of course, knew exactly where he was, but they didn't need to know that until later. A few minutes after, Dean and his brother came out the door and sped away down the road, off to Jericho on the case of the Woman in White.

I stayed in town for the next two days, preparing my plan to hopefully spare Jessica, but basically fake her death to ensure Sam's re-entry into the hunting world. I had captured a shape-shifter a few months back, one of those that had gone around terrorizing an entire neighborhood before I, hunter-hero that I was, took it down- well, brought it in and kept it locked up for safe keeping. The thing was going to die, but this was a more useful opportunity to make it happen. Late afternoon on the 2nd, a few hours before Sam returned, I waltzed up to the Stanford apartment and knocked. A few seconds, a pretty blonde came to the door. "Um, can I help you?" Jessica asked kindly.

" Yes, uh, I really need to talk to you about your boyfriend, Sam Winchester," I responded. With that answer, I could tell by the look on her face that she was on high alert, probably thinking that maybe Sam was in trouble or that I was a secret girlfriend or something.

"I can assure you, Jessica, that whatever you are thinking right now is not really why I am here. I really need to explain a few things."

Jess still was very cautious, but she invited me in and we both sat down in the living room. It was a small place and the walls were covered in pictures of she and Sam and the shelves were lined with college textbooks.

"Jessica, I know you love Sam very much, but you are going to have to let him go," I told her, wasting no time to sugar coat things.

" Wait, what? What are you trying to say?" she asked, alarmed.

" Do you believe in angels Jessica?"

At this point, I wasn't going to hide anything from her. She deserved to know what was going on and from what I found, she had a very open mind.

Clearly taken off guard she said, "Um, yes. Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well I am here to tell you that you and Sam have an angel watching over you. In the original time line, you die tonight, and Sam, stricken with the same amount of need for revenge that his father had, is driven to make some very crucial choices that basically affect the whole world."

I could tell by then she thought I was some religious nut and she wanted me out of her house,but before she could tell me to leave, I asked her " Do you ever wonder why Sam never talks about his past or any of his family? Why sometimes he is way too overprotective or you just happen to find salt around the house?"

Something changed on her face and I knew I had hit the right mark. "H-how do you know all that? Have you been watching us?" Jessica moved away from me on the couch, face flushing and a twinge of fear in her bluish eyes.

"No. I am here to save you, and even Sam. Sam is a hunter, Jessica. A person who was raised to fight off evil and save people. Not the evil that occurs with humans, but monsters, like ghosts, and vampires, and werewolves."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at my serious face. "You're not kidding. How do you expect me to believe any of this?"

"Why would I come here and spout all these buckets of crazy just for the hell of it? You know, deep down, that things are starting to make sense."

Jessica sat there and stared into my face for another long moment, and finally I saw her start to come around. "It always did seem a little strange to me. At first I thought he spilled some salt or something, but it just kept coming back. And one night when I was cleaning I found some holy water in his bedside table and a knife underneath the mattress. I thought maybe he was just religious or something, but I kinda started to look into it. I think he thought I didn't notice so, I just never mentioned anything." I could tell that this was really something she wanted to get off of her chest.

"So you believe me?"

"If there is good out there, like this angel that you speak of, then I know there is more evil than I would like to realize. It is crazy, but there is just something about you...I can't not believe you."

"Thank you." Wow that was way easier than I thought. "But what I am going to ask you to do, you are not going to like at all."

She was scared to ask and hesitated before saying "What is it?"

"Jessica, I need you to leave Sam. I am sorry, but a lot rests on this. You have to drop off the map, and that is something I can help you with. Sam is going to have to think you are dead, but if you truly love him, I know you will do this."

At this point, she looked very close to tears. "W-will I ever get to see him again?"

"If everything works out the way I pray it will, yes. But you cannot ever reveal who you really are or I will be forced to wipe your memories and make you disappear the hard way." Me, being an angel and all, felt really _really _awful about telling that to a girl, who minutes before, was leading a perfectly normal, happy life.

I was extremely surprised when she answered so suddenly, wiping a strand of hair from her eyes and coming back with "Please bring him back to me if I do this. Can I have your word?" Man, this girl must have really loved Sam.

"Yes, Jessica. You have my word. I will do whatever it takes." I had to pause for a minute because strangely my eyes were leaking, must have been allergies or something. "Now go grab the least amount of things that you can live off of and we gotta go." Jessica shakily got up from the couch, not bothering to wipe the makeup now running down her face, and went into the other room. Jessica certainly was brave, poor girl. In a matter of minutes I had completely turned her world upside down. She returned with a bag packed, stuffed with shreds of the life she was going to have to leave behind, and we went out to my car and drove off, careful that nobody spotted our departure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to anyone who reads this... chapter is a little short. **

I drove her out of Palo Alto to a small town about a a half hour away. She cried all the way there and I nearly sat and cried with her, sympathy getting in the way. Using a little of my left over angel mojo I was able to add almost a mask over her face. She wouldn't notice anything different about herself when looking in a mirror, but all outsiders would not be able to recognize her. I helped her create a new identity by hacking into some records and printing out a new drivers license and background info and transferred money over to a new account. She promised she would stay under cover until I came and found her, however far away she chose to be. With a solemn goodbye and quiet thank you, she boarded a bus heading towards the east. Then it came time for the hard part. Having only a few hours left I headed back to Palo Alto, where my plan would hopefully succeed.

I had a storage locker just outside of town which held the shape shifter waiting to be deployed. As extra precaution, of course, I had sound proof walls installed so no one would mistakenly open my locker and get a very nasty surprise. I arrived with some of Jessica's stuff in hand, a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt and a bottle of her perfume. Everything had to be perfect.

The shape shifter, under normal circumstances, would have been less than willing to walk to its death, but help from a witch I had tracked down a few weeks back helped with that, giving it a nifty little hex bag that gave me full control. It shifted into Jessica and put on her clothing and perfume, then I led it out of the door and back to my car.

The drive back to Stanford made me quite nervous...anything could go amiss and everything could go wrong. I sent the shape shifter back inside and waited outside the house in my car for the dominoes to be knocked over.

I sat there for a while, waiting and waiting. I fiddled with my pants and tossed around my pocket knife. My nerves just couldn't be calmed. _"Please God, let this work"_ was the only thing that ran through my head. Like a modern day Sherlock Holmes I tried running through all the scenarios, how things might play out if a mistake was made or timing off even the slightest. It could really stress a girl out with this. Not as if everything rests on this exact moment, right? No pressure.

At about 11:30, Not-Brady walked up to the house and peered inside the window. Apparently he liked what he saw because the next thing I knew he was inside doing God knows what. The lights and radio started going haywire, then everything just stopped, like the world had been put on pause.

Apparently the deed had been done because Not-Brady appeared back outside with a smile on his face and walked away from the building. _Oh you slimy bastard_ I couldn't help but think. _You are the next thing on my to do list._

At about 12 am, the Impala returned to the Stanford apartment, and Sam, looking a little bruised and battered, got out of the car. I didn't have to hear their last exchange to know what went down.

It seemed Dean was always in an internal battle, one half wanting his little brother to be normal. To be _safe._ But his other half constantly nagged back, knowing that he was lost without Sam. Sure, he had John, but the relationship between these brothers was absolutely like no other I had ever seen.

"I know where I'm at my best, and that is right here, driving down crazy street next to you," I remembered Dean saying later on. _I couldn't agree more._ However, Sam walked back inside the building, once again cutting ties with the hunting world and going back to normalcy.

_I'm sorry Sammy, I just can't let that happen _I thought, guilt now weighing me down. _Why couldn't I just take them out of this life all together? Save everyone a lot of pain and grief, _but unfortunately, reality returned and I had to let it all happen. Dean sat outside for a few minutes, not doing anything other than staring back at Sam's apartment, then finally decided to head on down the road.

Not 2 minutes after this did the lights begin to flicker again. _That's really odd...Brady had already- oh. He must still be watching._ _Come on Dean. _I was just about to jump out of the car and run in, when lone behold, the roar of the Impala came screeching down the black top. _Huh_ _I suppose brotherly instinct is what saved Sam the first time around as well_. Dean fell out of the car and rushed to the building, where screaming and smoke was coming from the inside. Seconds later, Dean pulled Sam from the burning building, obviously trying to keep his brother vertical from shock. _The deed is done and now the fun begins, _was my last thought before I pulled away from the tragic scene that wrote the Winchester's destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm just playing around with Raina for a bit...the Winchesters will arrive very soon, I promise._**

_3 Weeks Later_

Thus far, I had been keeping a close eye on the activities of the Winchester brothers and their father. Everything was going pretty close to the original time line, with maybe a few exceptions.

First off, I made sure Azazel's right hand man Brady met a violent end and ensured that hell-bitch Meg never crossed Sam's path in the future. I realized she was bad news, like really really bad news in the beginning, but towards the end of my viewing in the original time, she took on almost a human quality.

It pains me to say it but I had begun to like her along with that other demon, Crowley. It amazed me that I hadn't been smote right on the spot for such thinking.

Anyhow, from what I could tell, Sam and Dean had just finished a case on Bloody Mary and they wouldn't have another case for a while that was any sort of big deal.

So there I was, minding my own hunter business up in Bloomington when, I, of all people, was completely caught off guard. Word had been going around town of people being attacked by wild animals, many having their throats ripped out or people just simply disappearing.

Something like that was not at all common for my little town, so of course I went to investigate a bit. My suspicions were set on vamps and I poked around in some of the old abandoned buildings in the more secluded parts of town to no avail.

So, I remained on high caution and headed back to my apartment, since it had gotten late. Very big mistake right there, not covering up my scent.

In the middle of the night, I was graced with the presence of a vampire. Apparently they didn't want people sniffing around their nest and this one decided to do something about it. Past angel or not, I couldn't do very much when he came at me, fixing for a midnight snack.

Did I fight back? Hell ya. And that was my next big mistake.

"Feisty little one aren't ya?" he sneered.

"Get the hell outta my house you worthless piece of shit!" I reared.

In a blink of an eye he had me thrown against a wall, calloused hands holding me a few inches off the ground.

By this time, it was clear my mission was doomed to fail because of one lousy little vamp.

"E-enough f-foreplay. J-j-ust get it over w-with," I managed to get out past the near strangulation.

But, of course it wasn't nearly that easy. The vamp brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, drawing a trickle of blood, and jerked it up toward my face. I fought hard to break his grip, but it was too late.

He smeared the sticky redness all over my lips, the coppery substance seeping into my mouth.

My body was immediately taken over by the most intense hunger I had ever felt and I dropped to the floor.

"I like you,baby. Here is a little loaner." he said, slipping a pouch from the inside of his jacket, popping the cap from the tube that hung from the top. _Well, this guy certainly had an A+ for coming prepared._

I knew what was going to happen to me, so I tried to swat away the dripping tip, but I was never that lucky anyway. That glorious..._okay ew_... that disgusting human blood dripped into my mouth and my death sentence was written. No going back.

"You know where to find me sweetheart," the vamp whispered into my ear and I proceeded to pass out cold on the floor.

When I woke up, I felt like I hadn't eaten in ages. My head was filled with fog, but I still knew what had happened. I had been turned into a blood-sucker._ Fan-freaking tastic._

The words that I yelled would have made sailors need to wash out their mouths with soap. I could smell everything and hear everything and the light streaming through my bedroom windows felt like it was burning out my eyes. There were tears and more profanity. I had no idea what to do in my angel turned human turned vampire state.

To face facts, I knew that I would eventually have to bite the bullet and give myself a dirt nap.

_After everything, A FREAKING VAMPIRE WAS MY DOWNFALL_. I wasn't going to live off of humans, the ones I had vowed to protect, no way in hell.

Just sitting there I felt like my stomach had decided to fall out and roll away I was so hungry, but instead of doing the typical vampirish thing and going to find someone to eat, I got up and walked to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub.

Before I bit it (yes, I can laugh at myself now for that one) I at least had the decency to wash the blood from my face and clothes. I halfway thought about trying to drown myself in the bathwater, but when are things ever that simple? Vampires go out only with decapitation, which was a bit of a problem.

"Father, I don't know what to do. I have failed you and for that I am sorry. Your faith in me was misguided." I shouted through tears.

Now, all the time, people ask God to give them a sign, even Castiel asked God the same in the time of need, but rarely do they ever receive an answer. I mean I wasn't even expecting any sort of reply, but apparently my father was playing favorites. I suppose if there was a sign, you would expect a burning bush like Moses had, but no, in 2005, you receive a freaking phone call of all things.

How do you answer a phone when God is on the other end?

All I could get out was a weak "Hello?" "Raniel. You have not failed and you shall never fail. This is not the end,child, this is only what humans call a 'curve-ball.' You have a strong enough will to fight this, I know it. Do not give up."

And with that the line went dead. I laid there in shock of what had just happened. In my delirious state, I wondered what kind of phone tower would be strong enough to provide reception in Heaven, but it was God after all.

It took all I had to stand up in the tub, my clothes cold, wet, and clinging to my body. My father still had faith in me, so there was a small renewal of hope in that. I could do it. I could push through. For the rest of the day, I told myself that, working on pulling my brain from the ever growing desire to eat.

The day after I was turned, I got myself to the grocery store, trying not to stare at the walking juice bars all around me. I picked up a few things of normal human food, but mainly meats. A vampire could not live off of rabbit food if this 'curve-ball' situation was ever going to work.

When I got home, I cooked some of the meat a bit, just so it was a little above raw. It didn't taste nearly as good as it should have, but it would have to work since I needed all the energy I could get to go find that vamp who turned me.

The nest was about 2 miles from town, apparently having moved from my poking around in their first little hang out. I could smell them really well-I guess there were a few perks to being a vampire.

Instead of driving I made my way out there on foot, machete neatly tucked into my waistband and three syringes of dead mans blood concealed in my boots. I was as ready as I would ever be and those vamps were certainly not going to be turning or killing anymore of my townspeople.

As I got closer, I could tell there were about 5 vamps hiding inside the little shack up ahead. None of them had any clue I was a hunter-only a newly turned vamp joining their little "family," so I walked right into the place.

"Hey, sweetheart," said the slimy vampire that turned me. "I was worried that a hunter might have taken off your pretty pretty head. Want a bite to eat?"

" No, I'm good. I had a snack on the way over here. A hiker that wandered a little too far off his trail. But wait, what's a hunter?" I asked with feigned naivety.

"Those bastards are out there trying to kill us. Don't want any of us damaging their precious human kind. Never consider any other being having families, selfish pieces of crap," he finished.

_Wow, that was pretty deep coming from a vampire._ "I guess I better watch out then. So is there only the five of you here?" I asked, eying the three males and two females slinking in the shadows.

"Well, right now there is. Our family used to be much bigger, but hunters came in and wiped some out. After that, we kind of scattered. Sometime soon we are hoping to regroup. Why do you ask, sweetheart?" he questioned.

"Oh, no reason. Just making sure I approach this in the best way possible." I answered.

Before he could ask what I meant, I jumped at him, having pulled a syringe from my boot, and jabbed him in the neck. He went down quickly. I stabbed two more of them, a guy and a girl, then took out my blade. I couldn't be overpowered by the remaining couple, so I maneuvered myself between them and the door.

"I knew something was off about you, girl. You smell like a hunter, but you are gonna be a dead one real quick,"the guy sneered, and charged at me.

Apparently being a vampire doesn't exactly quicken your reflexes because the lug didn't even try to duck when I swung the blade at his head, sending it rolling across the floor a second later. The girl seemed to be scared now and backed herself into a corner. There was nowhere left for her to go, so she was taken down with a little more ease.

I finished off the other three who were down for the count, unable to fight back because of the injected blood, and searched around the cabin for a shovel. Luckily, there was a rusted one leaning against the outside around back, so I grabbed it and began the long process of digging a hole to burn the vampires' bodies.

About two hours later, I was finally able to walk away, hoping that a hunter would never have to come and cut me down for killing people or that the vamps set to 'regroup' would not be regrouping here. But as I said before, who could ever be that lucky?

I took about three weeks off from hunting, determined to make my new way of living work. Being a vampire was no walk in the park, that was for certain, having to rework your entire operating system and tell it to not go bite the neck of the person standing closest to you. As a certain fish would say, I had to keep telling myself to "just keep swimming, just keep swimming." I got a little more settled in to a routine, working a few days per week at the book store and keeping an eye out for any new hunts popping up.

John Winchester was still off on his crusade, getting closer and closer to finding the YED, and the brothers were working on a witch case, since they both got away unscathed and out of the federal police records because of some careful maneuvering on my part. All was going pretty well. _Like it will ever last_. The Winchester brothers were still reacquainting themselves with hunting as a pair, so I had at least another month before I needed to intervene, at least, that's what I hoped.

**A/N: Thanks for those who have read it... I know I am not exactly a story writer like some of those other awesome people out there. This is just a little drabble off the top of my head... something to avoid homework with and still look like I'm doing homework. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew...finally the boys have arrived!**

_2 Days Later_

I knew something was going to come along and burst my bubble, but I never expected the bubble bursting to be so soon.

Just one day out of the blue, I caught the scent of some vamps gathering on the outskirts of town, apparently wanting to attend a little regroup party with the ones I had killed weeks ago. _Great._ _Another problem on my hands_, I thought, seeing that almost everything in the universe was working against my plans.

Yet again, I was going to have to work through the issue, but not today. They were going to have to wait because there was no way I was moving from my seat at the diner. Food was finally beginning to taste better and the pull to feed on people not as strong, but that didn't mean I wouldn't jump at the chance to nail someone so, for the time being I needed to stay calm, cool, and collected.

I finished up my burger and shake, paid the bill, and exited the diner, only to be greeted with a scream coming from the alleyway._ Damn it._

The food must have masked the smell of the vamp, who was now, by the looks of it, trying to tear out that poor girl's neck. I raced down the street and yelled and prepared for a violent confrontation.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I thundered. The thing had just bit down when I startled it and he pulled his head away and sniffed the air. I guess he didn't think getting caught by another vamp was worth the trouble so, he released the girl and bolted the opposite direction.

By this time, the girl was laying against the side of the building, shaking and sobbing while trying to hold her neck. I rushed over to her and pulled off my jacket, balling it up and placing it against her neck.

"Hold that against there, I am gonna go call for help," I said, quickly backing away when I realized how badly I wanted to lick the blood off of her neck. People were gathering down the street and I could hear sirens in the distance, obvious someone had already made the call. It would look extremely bad if I bolted, so against my better judgment, I returned to the girl, who looked maybe a few years older than myself.

"Hey, hey. You gotta stay with me, got it? Now what's your name?"

"Ash-sh-ley. D-don't leave me,"she whispered through tears.

"I won't, I promise," I assured her through a clamped mouth, since my fangs decided to drop down at the most opportune time. I waited till the paramedics came to release my grip on her hand, getting up from my crouched position to follow them back to the ambulance.

"D-don't leave," Ashley mouthed to me. I really, really didn't want to get involved, but one look at that scared face and I knew I had been roped in.

"Can I ride with her?" I asked one of the EMTs.

"Sure, because I think they needed to question you anyway." _Oh. I was going to be questioned. How perfect. _

I rode back to the hospital with Ashley and made sure she was okay-well, by okay I mean knocked out from all the drugs and not aware that I had let. I gave my statement to the local authorities, leaving out the part about the guy being a vampire. I really hoped that Ashley wouldn't give them a description of the guy because God knows how messy things would get if the cops discovered the vamps. So, chalking this all up to a hunting job that needed be taken care of the next day, I went home and grabbed some shut eye.  
-

The next day, I realized something was off. I couldn't smell the vampires anymore.

Wishful thinking, but maybe they had moved on to another town far away so that another hunter could take care of them. _Nah. They are probably just gone for a few days and they will certainly be back for more Bloomington blood._

The morning paper had on the front page, the event from last night, which was sure to scare folks around town. A "vampire" attacker, they called it. _If they only knew how right they were._

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I got up to answer it, not really sure who could be at my house since I didn't really know anyone. When I looked through the peep hole, I almost fell backwards.

Here, at my house, were the Winchester brothers, decked out in cheap suits and matching ties. I almost didn't answer it, but I think the spontaneous "Oh crap" that left my mouth gave me away.

"Who is it?" I questioned, fully aware who I was about to let into my house.

"FBI. We need to speak with you about last night's attack on Ashley Cunnings," Dean announced. I swiftly unlocked the door and opened it, revealing two of the finest looking humans I had ever seen. Sam was still in the "cute" stage of attractiveness, but Dean on the other hand... well it wasn't exactly hard to understand why he hit it big with the ladies. Dean had short, dark-blonde hair and a spray of freckles across his cheeks. His moss green eyes matched mine almost exactly. He was pretty tall, with a muscular build, but not nearly as much so as Sam. Sam Winchester still had the boy band hair- shaggy and dark brown that nearly covered his eyes, which were a hazel color. He towered over his brother and clearly had added some muscle since the first time I saw him in this timeline.

"Raina Page?" Sam asked.

"Yep. That's me," I replied, and ushered them into my living room.

"I am Agent Bonham and this is my partner, Agent Jones," Dean said, obviously trying to move on from the last names since all three in the apartment belonged to Led Zeppelin. A giggle escaped my mouth, the situation too good to pass up.

"Looks like we're all from the same band," I bugged his eyes out at his brother, but Dean was velvety smooth.

"Classic rock fan I see. Our supervisor has a sense of humor and couldn't pass up the opportunity to put us together, so here we are."

"Oh, I see. So, what do you want to know?"

"Well last night we got a call that a woman named Ashley Cunnings was attacked, and it appeared that her neck was gnawed on by someone. Can you tell us what happened?" Sam prompted.

Since I loved to see Sam squirm, I asked him "Why would the FBI be interested in a "vampire" attacker, Agent?" Dean, once again, picked up the slack.

"Well, Raina, we have been following a string of attacks similar to this across the country and our supervisor(I'm guessing he meant Bobby Singer) contacted us to follow up on this lead. So we would really like to hear what happened."

"I was at the local diner, Jetson's, last night about 8 and I was just getting ready to leave when I heard a scream from the alley. A man had Ashley pressed up against the building and was going for her neck. I ran down the way and yelled at him to get off. So, he just kind of looked at me for a minute and bolted and that was it," I finished, careful not to let them in on my hunter status. Maybe if I was lucky they could get in and out without getting me involved for another little while.

" Um, how old are you again, Raina?" Sam asked.

"Eighteen." With that he turned and whispered something to Dean. A normal human wouldn't have caught their exchange, but more perks of being a vampire/angel right there.

_It sounded something like "A vampire wouldn't have been scared away by a kid." "Ya, I know. I think it would've attacked her, not just left its dinner and walked away."_

Sam turned back to me, unaware that I had heard him. "Did you by any chance see where he was headed?" At the time, no I didn't see where he was headed, but I could smell it.

"Uh, ya. He headed east towards the woods," I replied.

"Thank you, Miss Page. You have been very helpful," Dean said, all gentleman like, and got up from the couch with Sam.

"I will contact you if we have anymore questions," Sam finished.

"Sure thing, S-Agent." I almost messed up really bad there, but luckily he didn't notice, and turned to the hallway before I closed the door. I heard them walking away and pressed my ear to the door to hear their exchange.

_"__That's really weird, Dean. Something else is going on here. I mean why would a vampire be scared off by a kid?" "I don't know Sammy, but it looks like we are staying in town a few extra days." _


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, I went out into town and grabbed a bite to eat. (Don't worry, I had a chicken sandwich and fries, not a person.) Since catching their scent, I could tell the Winchesters were poking on the outskirts of town, right by the vampire nest. I really hoped that its inhabitants wouldn't come after the boys, but it seemed that they had about the same amount of good luck I had- which was basically none.

I stayed out a little longer than usual because

A. Sam and Dean had just pulled back into town with the roar of the Impala easily heard and

B. the vamps were back, and it was obvious they had caught the boys' scent since one was trailing closely behind them. Fantastic circumstances as usual. I prayed that this lone vamp was only scouting ahead and not trying anything tonight, because for one, I was exhausted. But yet again, I got to see rotten luck at its finest when I returned home for the night.

At about 2 am I caught the scent of four vamps working their way into the city, getting uncomfortably close to where Sam and Dean were staying. I hopped out of bed and put on my boots, grabbing more syringes and my machete before heading out of my use in taking my car, considering that the motel was about 5 blocks away.

Suddenly, my sense of smell went wonky. I couldn't smell either the vamps or the brothers, which was a very bad sign. I raced to the motel as quickly as I could, but it was clear I was too late. One of the doors on the first floor was ajar, and peaking into the room I could tell there had been a struggle. Chairs were overturned, lamps broken, and a trail of blood droplets led out the door to the parking lot, where they had just disappeared. _Great, the vamps are taking cars now._ Leaving as quickly as I came, I returned home and grabbed my car keys, hoping that if I got out there soon enough, the Winchester's wouldn't become a late night snack.

About a half mile away from the cabin, I ditched my car and traveled the rest of the way on foot. I had finally figured out why I couldn't smell them- the vamps had gotten smart and doused themselves with smoked herbs, the Winchesters too. Apparently, I had made an impression on the vamp in the alley and he was smart enough to realize that I was going to come after them. Hunter perfume I guess.

As quietly as I could, I crept up to the building and waited just outside the back door. From inside I could hear Sam and Dean being berated.

"You hunters think you are so smart, just gonna waltz in here and kill us. Easy as can be. But did you ever think that maybe we have family too? Your kind has hunted ours to the point of extinction, and it is time for the tables to turn," the male vampire said. I could almost hear the eye roll Dean gave him.

"Now I will be back. I gotta head into town and collect the rest of my dinner party. You better use this time to say goodbye to each other," he sneered.

To avoid being discovered, I used a window ledge to quickly climb up onto the roof. The vampire walked back into the forest and got into a car, judging by the revving of an engine and tail lights heading into another direction.

I jumped down from the roof and opened the back door, peering inside to see Sam and Dean bound to wooden support columns. Now, being the Winchesters, they had already undone the gags around their mouths, but it looked like they were having a lot of trouble in trying to break free.

The vamp was really stupid for leaving these two alone, but I give him credit for thinking enough to use chains instead of rope. A floorboard creaked under my feet and they both looked in my direction.

"If you hurt my brother I'm going to personally tear off all of your skin, you blood sucking son-of-a-bitch!" Dean seethed. They were both in danger of being killed, but yet again, Dean was there trying to keep his little brother safe. It was obvious they couldn't see my face, because from the small lantern I could now see sitting in the corner, all I was was a person in the shadows. Best put them out of their misery.

"You Winchesters have the strangest luck," I mused, walking over into the light.

"Raina?" Sam said with evident surprise.

"The one and the only. And by the way guys, if you are going to be FBI agents with rock aliases, I suggest using two different bands. I mean Zeppelin is awesome, just look at my last name, but that is a little suspicious," I said, walking over to them.

"You say it like you know us," Dean said, guard raised.

"You're the Winchesters, I mean what hunter _hasn't _heard of you two?" I said, trying not to raise suspicion.

"Wait, you're a hunter? You? You're just a kid! I mean don't you have at least a partner or parent or something?" Dean exclaimed.

"Well wouldn't that be the pot calling a kettle black?" I quipped.

"Point taken, but I want to know how you would know this stuff," he responded.

"Okay, Kojak, but can I at least get you two out of here alive first?" I said, messing around with the chains until both their hands were free.

"Thanks, Raina. Now, Dean, can we please get out of here before they all come back?" Sam urged. I walked over to the back door and opened it.

"Ya, I have my car parked about half a-" My sentence was abruptly cut off when a vamp stepped in front of the opening, and suddenly my stomach was lit on fire with a white hot pain. I looked down and saw a knife protruding from my stomach and took a swaying step backwards.

The vamp leaned into my ear and whispered "Dead man's blood, bitch," and pushed me back.

"Raina!" Dean and Sam yelled together. I suddenly felt warm hands catch me as I fell. My vision was extremely blurred with black spots dancing about, but I think it was Dean that had me.

"No,no,no,hey-hey, Raina, stay with me, you hear?" He yelled, or at least that's what it sounded like to me. Ouch was the understatement of the year at the moment.

I could feel the blood coursing through me, burning its way throughout my body. By now I could feel I was laying in my own blood on the floor and Dean was frantically placing small slaps on my face to keep me awake, but my eyelids started to flutter. I heard Dean say something about me being cold, which to him probably made me look like I was dying, but in reality since I was turned, I hadn't exactly been warm. From across the room I heard some fighting and someone, Sam probably, yell "She was just a kid, you bastard!"

The room started to fade in and out and within seconds, the darkness swallowed me whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks as usual...especially RippleInThePond for getting me to update after my cruel chapter end.**

When I came to, I realized I had only been out for a few minutes, because though there seemed to be at least six vamps in the room, Sam and Dean were just getting re-chained to the support column.

"Sorry about your pretty pretty friend over there, but she had to go. Way more trouble than she's worth," a different vampire than before said.

"She was just a kid you bottom feeding freak!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," a female from the far side of the room commented. If they said any more about me, my cover would be blown as I laid there as still as I possibly could, trying to devise an escape plan.

There were six in the room and three could be taken down with dead man's blood, which I so recently acquired a painful realization to why it brought them down so quickly, but the other three would have to be overpowered with my blade. A no shot in hell, hail Mary kinda thing, but I've had worse odds.

"So, which one of you wants to go first," a deep voice said.

"How about you go screw yourself, that's what," Dean quipped, which earned him a harsh punch in the face by the sound of it.

"Oh, I know," he said, "Let's see how you like watching your girl over here get ripped to shreds?" the one asked slyly.

"You keep your damn hands off of her you sonofabitch!" Dean yelled. He was really holding the torch for me. I liked him a lot, despite not exactly being smart enough to keep his mouth shut like Sam was doing, earning him another punch. I could hear the heavy trod of a vamp coming over to me, so I prepared myself to jump into action. Hopefully my body was ready, since the sting of the blood had somewhat gone away. Maybe that had something to do with angelic leftovers, who knows, but I couldn't wait around to find out.

When the vamp was within stabbing distance, my eyes flew open and I quickly grabbed the syringes from my boot, uncapped one, and jammed it into the side of gigantor's neck.

The bigger they are the harder they fall still applied to this situation, and I got up, still a little woozy from the blood and went after the next vamps. Two were standing in front of Sam and Dean, who were now looking at me like I had three heads.

"Wha? Raina?" Sam said. I had no time to explain my miraculous recovery before two of the male vamps charged at me.

My chances for even getting close enough to jab them with the syringes were slim to none, so I slid them in my jacket pocket and pulled out my machete. Now at this point, I had nearly forgotten about the blade still lodged in my stomach until I bumped it with my arm. More ouch. But luckily, this extra weaponry was to my advantage when I slid out the small blade and threw it at the male vamp furthest from me, hitting him square in the eye and bringing him down.

The closest one grabbed my wrists, trying to knock my blade away. He was certainly a good 6 inches taller than me and about 10 times stronger, but this close and personal contact gave me the upper hand, slipping my small wrist out of his grip and effectively using the syringe in my pocket. _Three down, three to go_.

There was one smaller male left and the two females, slowly backing away from me, but keeping close to the Winchesters, who were struggling against the chains.

"What, are you guys scared now? I mean come on, I am just one 18 year old girl. Surely being strong and mighty vampires you can take down one measly little kid," I prodded. Finally, one of the girls jumped at me, sending me falling backwards with her on top. The landing hurt like a bitch, with having an open wound and all, but yet again all I had to do was inject her with the blood and roll her off. But, unfortunately, before I could get up, the remaining guy went over and grabbed my hair and drug me upwards, kicking my blade away.

"You think you can just kill my family like that? You are a traitor to your own kind you little slut." He slammed me against the wall and went towards my neck with his mouth as I desperately tried to push him away.

"Raina!" Sam yelled. I couldn't let these boys down, I had to think of something. _Think, Raina, think!_ Then it came to me. _Okay, I am a vampire. I have really sharp teeth. When is it ever a better time to try them out?_ I knew this was going to blow my cover big time, but a lot more was at stake here.

I let my fangs drop down and I lunged at his neck, latching on and biting down as hard as I could. It was disgusting, but it got the job done. A giant hunk of his neck was gone and the vamp fell backwards, releasing his grip on me and giving just enough time to scramble across the room to retrieve my blade.

"Sionara, bitch," I said, swinging my blade and taking of its head. There was only one vamp left, but I didn't think she was much of a threat. She had backed up to where she was directly in front of Dean, and he took the opportunity to swing his leg out and trip her. The only thing I had left to do was take off her head.

After the entire ordeal was over, I cleaned off my blade with the sleeve of my jacket (another perfectly good jacket ruined, I might add) and slipped it back into my pocket. Sam and Dean, still tied to the post, had stopped moving and were only staring at me now.

Dean had a very odd look on his face...one mixed with disgust, surprise...and, was that a look of fear? I started to walk over to the boys when Dean said in a low voice, " Stay away from us."

Of course I had expected this, since up until that point the boys had only ever seen evil when it came to monsters. Little did they know that in later years, they would be bosom buddies with demons, angels, vampires,etc.

"Okay... um have you actually considered that you guys are chained to a post right now with no hope of every escaping? I mean unless Sam has turned incredible hulk, I think you would be stuck here for a while," I mused, trying to reason with them.

"Dean, she has a point," Sam told his brother. That gave me the go ahead and I crouched behind them and undid their chains for a second time that night. Dean took no time to jump up and face me, eyes tracing my every movement.

"Why did you save us?" Sam asked, more curious than fearful at this point.

"Well, Sam, as much as I would love to sit here and explain everything to you, I can't exactly do that...right now at least. But I think we really need to clean this mess up and skidaddle."

Dean was still hesitant, but the logic of the situation finally won out and he walked over to a shovel lying in the corner and took it outside. Sam turned to me and quietly said, "Thank you Raina. For everything."

"No problem, Sam. If you ever need anything, just ask," I responded, voice void of all the previous sarcasm and snark. "Lets get 'er done."


	8. Chapter 8

It took us about two more hours to get everything sorted out and then we headed back into town, all exhausted from the night's events. Dean was still on high alert it seemed, keeping a hand close to his jacket pocket where I assumed a knife was being kept. Nobody really talked until the motel was in view and I finally broke the silence.

"So guys, its been fun and all, but I really need to hit the hay...and uh, maybe patch myself up," I said, maybe a little too cheerfully considering that I had to stitch my stomach back together.

"Thank you again, Raina. We would probably not have made it outta there," Sam replied. Dean shot his brother a harsh look with that comment and mumbled "Let's go Sam."_ Oh, Dean. The mistrust that ran through this man._

"I can't exactly let you off the hook that easy Mr. Winchester," I said, sounding almost a little on the evil side, making Dean turn around quickly, pull out his knife, and stepped in front of Sam.

"Woah there. Dude, I am not going to do anything." I took a few steps back and held up my hands. "Jeez. I just want a promise that you will stop by my apartment in the morning. I mean I did just save your lives and all. I think I deserve it," I told them both."All I wanna do is talk."

Sam shoved his brother out of the way, obviously not as paranoid as his brother and said "I promise. You owe me an explanation anyway," then turned to the motel, dragging Dean behind him.

I stood there and watched them go, seeing Dean constantly shoot looks behind him as he walked up to the door and disappeared into the motel room. _If only this boy knew how many times protecting Sam would cost him his life._

Inside the Motel

Dean and Sam unlocked their motel room door, glad to finally be back there after a long night chained to the floor. The tension was clear in the shoulders of Dean, obviously bothered by the night's occurrences. Sam could tell what was coming and just sat on the bed, prepared to listen to his brother go on a rant of some sort.

"I cannot believe what just happened, Sam!" Dean began, "We just let her walk away, for Pete's sake! A freaking vampire! We should have taken her out and been done with this. Now she has our scent and is probably just saving us for later to snack on because she didn't want to share with the others. We are getting out of here, Sam. Grab your stuff and lets go," he finished.

"How can you say that, Dean? She just risked herself,freaking got stabbed with what I am assuming was dead man's blood,just to save our stupid, sorry asses. I don't think that exactly screams 'I want to drink your blood.' And there's something...different about her, other than being a vampire. I mean how many vampires would do that sort of thing? And she is a hunter. Just like us. I don't understand why you are so worked up," Sam retorted.

"And since when do you believe the words of a monster, Sam? Huh? Because if I remember correctly, we hunt them. End of story."

"Everything is not so black and white, Dean. And I am not leaving here until I find out what is up with that girl, so, with or without you, I am staying."

Dean looked up at his stubborn, pain-in-the-ass brother and rolled his eyes, giving a tired sigh. He was so not in the mood to argue, but there was no way he was leaving Sam behind with some vamp-chick. He angrily grabbed his stuff and took it into the bathroom, showing Sam he was staying. _Why does everything have to be so complicated, _Dean thought, knowing that Sam was right. There _was _something different about Raina, he just hoped it wouldn't cost them in the end.

When he exited the bathroom, Sam was already passed out on the bed, and a small smile reached his face. He could never stay mad at Sam for too long.

"You better be right about this girl, Sammy." He went over and shut off the light, then fell into bed, but despite how tired he was, he couldn't fall asleep. Not with what they were doing in the morning.

**Thanks for reading thus far. Have a lovely day.**


	9. Chapter 9

_About 6 am The Next Morning_

After the night I had had, I was expecting to walk through the door and collapse in a heap. But, no, of course not. My mind absolutely refused to shut down, running a million miles an hour when thinking about the arrival of the Winchesters...if Dean would actually come back with Sam. That was a big if in itself. But it seemed Sam was pretty keen on coming back, so I thought he would be able to win his brother over.

My stomach had stopped bleeding thus far and I had to sew myself back together, which I don't think I would have been able to do if my adrenaline wasn't still pumping. I took a shower, needing to wash the dirt, blood, and general monster smell off myself, and put some fresh clothes on. I might have looked like death warmed over, but there was no room for sleep.

At about 8:30 there was a knock on my door and lone behold, the Winchesters were standing on the other side.

"Good morning fellas," I said cheerfully, opening the door to let them in. "Rough night?"

By the looks of things, Dean was still in high alert mode, judging by the way his eyes were searching both me and my apartment.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Sam replied with a small smile on his face.

"Well, then. I guess we better get down to business. I'm guessing you two haven't gotten breakfast yet, so do you want anything? I have some bacon and eggs, and I can throw on a pot of coffee if you want." With this, they both looked rather surprised.

Dean finally spoke up, "So do you drink people for dinner or were you waiting on us for your breakfast?" Sam shot him a look.

"I'll take some coffee, please," Sam answered.

"Sure thing. And Dean, will you please remove the stick from your ass? If I were a normal vamp, you guys would have been goners hours ago. I don't drink people, got it? Now if you wanna explore my Batcave, I've got nothing to hide. So either take some coffee and sit, or leave and I will talk with Sam," I told Dean angrily._ I mean, I was expecting this, but seriously. Show a girl some respect._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam trying to suppress a smile, obviously getting a kick from an 18 year old girl tearing apart his brother. Dean saw it too because the next moment Sam had earned a slap to the back to the head.

"I'll take some coffee, I guess. Black." Dean said grouchily, and wandered over to my couch.

After we all had steaming cups of the good stuff and had sat down in the living room, the time for explaining some things had begun.

"So, Raina, not to be rude or anything, but why did you save us? I mean didn't you basically take out your own kind?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, Sam. But I saved you guys because you have important work ahead of you, I can tell. And no I was not killing my own kind, filthy blood suckers. I am in no way, shape or form like them." I explained.

"Okay, but you are just a kid. I mean how did any of this happen? How do you know so much?" Dean said finally, warming up to the situation. I couldn't of course, tell them the truth at this point because they would be high tailing it out of there, but I had a cover story planned out for this.

"Well, when I was young, I lost both of my parents to something of the monstrous origin. I was placed into foster care until I was 14, and then I ran away. I found odds and ins on how to survive out there in the real world at such a young age, but I dealt with it. By 15 I had basically immersed myself in researching all the things that go bump in the night, trying to find out what killed my parents. I ran across a hunter along the way and decided that that was my calling. I could sit around in the dark and watch people much like my parents get torn away from their own families, or I could do something about it. And I did. I moved to Bloomington when I was 16 and set up my own little quiet life here with a job and an apartment and some friends. Blended in. I go on hunting jobs when I can...turned myself into a pretty decent criminal I must say. But a few months back I started tracking some vamps that had come into town and I was poking around their nest. I was stupid and didn't cover my scent and one of them tracked me back here. At first he was gonna kill me but something changed his mind and he turned me. Now guys, there is actually a cure out there for a vampire, as long as they don't feed on human blood, but this guy came prepared and turned me all the way. Now after that, I was gonna take a dirt nap, but something...changed my mind. Gave me hope that I could push through. And that's what happened. I found that nest and took them out then went about normal life again. I mean, being a vamp makes some food taste awful, but I have dealt with it. Then a few days ago, more rolled into town and as you know, the rest is history." I finished, hoping that they would buy my story. They both sat there for a bit, trying to process everything I had just told them. I couldn't tell what had passed between them, but after an awkward silence, Dean of all people, was the first one to speak up.

"That's...impressive. But how do you about us?"

"Who doesn't know about you in the hunting world? I mean the infamous Winchesters? Come on. And you guys are not really that hard to spot with the whole sasquatch and ken doll thing going on." I said cheekily. Dean looked a bit offended at this, but decided to brush it off. Sam had one of his signature smiles on and nudged Dean.

"See, I told you," he whispered to his brother.

"Okay, fine. But how do we know you are a legit hunter? I mean you could just be one of those amateurs with way too much good luck." Dean said.

"Really? You still don't believe me? Fine then. I will show you my stuff if you insist."

I got up and led the boys out the door and down to my garage, but stopped at the door when Dean said "Now just be warned that I have harsh feelings against every car that is not my baby. I mean the cars now just don't cut it, right along with the music."

Obviously he didn't notice the car he had climbed in to earlier this morning. I turned back to the door and gave a sly smile then said " Sorry you will be disappointed," then opened the door and walked inside, flipping on the lights. I heard a slight intake of breath from behind me. My mustang was sitting there in all of her glory, waxed to perfection.

"Holy crap," Dean murmured to himself.

"Okay, I gotta say I'm impressed, but what about the hunting equipment?" With keys in hand, I opened the trunk and popped up the false bottom to reveal my assortment of weapons,etc. My trunk was basically packed full of anything you could ever need.

"Now guys, please don't ask questions as to where this all came from," I told them, still smiling with pride.

"Well, Raina. I have officially changed my mind, but the only thing that would ma-" Before he could finish I had turned on the car radio to one of my favorite songs, Led Zeppelin's Traveling Riverside Blues. Dean just stood there in awe, with the funniest look on his face.

"And that is how you win over the great Dean Winchester," Sam said, barely containing his laugh. Dean walked over and ran his hands over the car and then looked through the trunk, much like what I would imagine a kid in a candy shop. After another few seconds of silence, he did something that surprised both Sam and I completely: he reached out his hand for me to shake.

"Welcome to team Winchester. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," he said.

"Thank you for saving our hides."

"You are welcome Dean Winchester. Now. I know you guys like hunting alone, but I have a proposition. I will tell you more about myself if you let me go on a few hunts with you." I said, finally able to get that out there. I mean I didn't exactly want to be with the Winchester's lives so soon, but I guess it had to happen sometime.

"I mean I don't know, Raina. I mean I am damn curious about you, but it seems like the people around us seem to get hurt," Sam reasoned.

"I know, Sam, but I'm a big girl. I just think that I could really help you guys out, more than you can possibly think. And even if I did get hurt, it wouldn't actually last being a vampire and all. Just please. I have been waiting to meet you guys for a while and I really want to get to know the both of you," I pleaded. The last part was a white lie, considering I already knew everything, past, present, and future about them, but I couldn't exactly say _hey, I know everything about you, lets be friends_.

"Come on, Sam. I could use someone with similar tastes to be around for a while. I mean back-up can't hurt, especially when they are basically invincible." Dean told his brother. Sam had his secret puppy dog eyes as a weapon, but really, who could say no to Dean.

"Alright, fine. But if anything starts to even slightly go wrong, Raina, you probably should come back here," Sam said.

"Deal. So where are we off to?"


	10. Chapter 10

_3 Days Later_

It didn't take us long to find a case (well, not exactly find, since it was one of Sam's friends that contacted him, saying that her brother was being convicted of murder.) I of course, knew that the shape shifter case would be coming on soon enough.

This exact case put Dean on the federal radar for a short while, until he was supposedly killed. They sure knew how to get themselves into buckets of trouble, these two. We were currently heading out to St. Louis, me following the Winchesters in my car. I had time to think on the way there, try to get both boys in and out of here without stirring up too much. I had the gist of how things went down, everything ultimately leading up to a shape shifter shifting into Dean and torturing Sam's friend and then being killed later on. We just had to get the shifter before any of that went down. Just as simple as can be, of course.

We pulled up to Becky's house to find out the details of the murder. She brought us in and showed us the tapes she got off the lawyer's desk. (I had warned Dean and Sam before hand to not, under any circumstances play cops.) To a hunter's trained eye, the quote on quote "camera flare" caught our attention immediately.

Sam and Dean didn't know it yet, but there was shape shifter written all over that. We didn't end up going to the crime scene like in the original time, so we took it back to the motel we were staying at, having rooms right next to each other.

All gathered in my room, we popped the tapes back in.

"That isn't like any camera flare I've ever seen," Sam said, studying the paused image of Becky's brother on the TV closely.

"Yeah, because it's not. That right there is a shape shifter. Nasty little suckers." I told them.

"A shape shifter? Are you kidding me? I haven't seen one of those in years. Wait, so you have hunted a shape shifter before? Like, by yourself?" Dean questioned.

"Well I didn't exactly have back up, so yeah. Silver bullets can kill them. Remember what Becky said about there being a theft at her brother's house? Well my guess is that the shifter got some of Zack's clothes and then morphed into him while he was out of the house. This one is one sick puppy though."

" So, you got all of that after only like two hours in town?" Sam said, clearly impressed.

"What can I say, I am the Sherlock Holmes of hunting my dear Watson," I said with a smile and slight British accent.

"And you know nerd stuff like that? Jeez you just keep getting better and better...uh, and I meant that in a non-awkward, friendly way," Dean said, now blushing a little.

"Why thank you. Now. My guess is that the shifter will be moving on rather quickly, and based on the recent police reports, my prediction is that he is going after this guy," I said, handing Sam the printed report.

"He also reported a break in but nothing was missing, or so he noticed. I'm thinking that the shifter snagged some of his clothes and is probably gonna go after his wife." I finished.

"Holy crap. Sam, I think she is gonna put you out of a job," Dean said from his spot on the bed.

"Wait, when exactly did you have time to look all of this up? I mean we haven't exactly known about the case for any length of time. This seems like you have known about this since days ago." Sam said, obviously a little skeptical.

_Well look at that._ I hadn't thought the whole situation through and had no cover story.

"Ummm... well I don't have a good answer to that. The only thing I can tell you is that I have heard about shifters doing this."

"Okaaayyyyy...," Dean said, "Not suspicious at all."

"Just trust me okay? I mean I got the info, that's all that matters at the moment. Just classify this as-"

"Another long story for another time?" Sam finished.

"Yep. Exactly. Now can we please drop it and take this sucker down?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess. But you best be sticking to your deal of explaining things," Dean said, in a bit of a lighter tone.

"So what is our plan of action, Captain? Dean asked and I responded.

"Well, Mr. Scott, I suggest that we stake out our next victim's house. We need to watch the real guy leave to be sure, and then we just wait for the shifter to come around and bam. Monster down and we leave. Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh I have one. Sam, how do you feel about being replaced by someone who actually understands all of my references?" Dean poked. Sam shot him a look that read "Shut up" completely.

"Its a joke Sam. Now lets grab our stuff and head out." And with that, we returned to our cars and drove to the next house.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Okay, so I am assuming that was the husband that just left, right?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah. We better move in to locations around the house. Cover all the entries just to be sure, and by the look of it there is one for each of us. Perfect. So, where do you guys want?"

"Uh, Raina, are you sure you don't want one of us with you? I mean these things can get pretty dangerous, seeing as what this one just did to the first girl." Sam told me, puppy eyes on full power.

"Thank you Sam for the concern, but being a vamp and all I think I can handle it. If any one cares, I think I will take the back door. I really doubt he would come through there if he wants to make this look like a normal husband home return, if that makes you feel any better. And plus, if anything goes wrong, y'all know what a scream and or gun shot sounds like."

"Just be careful, Raina" Dean spoke up. "Vamp or not, these things are nasty."

"I got it guys. Now lets go." I told them, heading off into my position by the back door and seeing Sam moving over to the opposite side of the house.

_15 Minutes Later_

The husband had been gone for a while now, but so far there was no sign of the shifter from anybody. I had claimed a spot right in the middle of some bushes and had been quietly waiting, when all of a sudden an awful smell wafted into my nostrils. I got up from my crouched position on the ground slowly and was beginning to turn my head when something solid hit me from behind and the whole world went dark.

**Review? Maybe? I don't know anymore. Writing is just pretty fun since I have discovered fanfiction. Merci Beaucoup.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Many apologies for my extreme lateness... But celebration is in order because tomorrow is the last day of school. Phew_**

_Some Length of Time Later _

For the second time in my short little human life, I was caught by surprise. Damn shifter had found me and my nose only realized it until it was too late. Now I was currently sitting tied to a cement post, God -knows- where, down in the sewers and basically naked, save for a bra and underwear. A fantastic situation I had gotten myself into as usual. My clothes and shoes and gun were nowhere to be found, probably off being worn by my doppleganger. _Perfect. I had now landed Sam and Dean into a giant heap of trouble. Again. _

Back at the House with Sam and Dean

Not-Raina, dressed to a T with gun in hand and phone in pocket walked around to where Dean was camped out, now that the sun was coming up and it was clear that the shape shifter had "not shown up."

" Hey, uh, did you ever see anything?" Not-Raina asked.

"Nope. Looks like our planning was a little off. Guess we could try again later." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess. Better go round up Sam. I could really use a nap."

" I think we could all use some sleep. Don't feel bad. We will get the shifter." Dean assured it. The two of them walked back to the side of the house and collected Sam, then drove back to the motel room- Sam and Dean completely oblivious to the thing in the room next to them.

Dean knocked on Raina's motel door and yelled " Hey, why don't you come visit. We got time and I think it's about time that you told us a little more about yourself."

"Sure, be there in a minute," not-Raina said. That response seemed a little suspicious to Dean, seeing as Raina had been pretty hush hush, but brushed it off, thinking that maybe she wanted to finally come clean. A few minutes later, the three of them had gathered in the boys' room.

"So, what do you guys wanna know?" not-Raina asked sweetly.

"Wow, getting right to it now, are we?" Dean said.

"Okay then. Before, you mentioned that we were important and you seem to know quite a lot about us, even for a hunter. Are you some kind of psychic or something? Because some of the things you know are kinda weird."

Neither Sam or Dean noticed not-Raina's hand moving to her pocket where her gun was holstered when she answered, "Well dear, I would love to answer that, but that is not of import right now," and swung the gun out of her jacket and slammed Dean, then Sam over the head with the butt of her gun, knocking them both to the ground, out cold.

_Down in the Sewer_

The worst part about being tied up down in a sewer was not the fact that it was cold or wet or smelly. It was the rats. They were _everywhere._

I tried really hard not to squeal when one brushed past my leg but it was just too much. Of all things my father had created, these vermin had to be among the worst. Everything about them was just plain gross. Trying not to think about the rats, I began to wriggle in the ropes, testing their strength.

Unfortunately, the shifter knew how to tie pretty well, so there was no real way to untie my bounds. Plus side, I was a paranoid girl who just thought that some day having an inner bra knife holder might come in handy. What do ya know. My pocket knife was sticking just out of the top of my sports bra and luckily the shifter neglected to catch it when it stripped me of my clothing.

Using my teeth I grabbed it and tried to toss it behind me, close enough for me to reach with my hands. Someone was watching over me because I in fact could reach the blade and cut the ropes. _Thanks Dad._ It was kind of awkward standing there with practically nothing on in the middle of a sewer system. Even more awkward was the fact that the shifter didn't leave any clothes laying around. Nothing at all but a giant tarp._ Awesome._ That would just have to work because the boys were probably requiring help at the moment if that sly bastard had tricked Sam and Dean into thinking it was me. So, I grabbed the tarp and threw it around my shoulders and sped off, desperately looking for the exit.

_At the Motel_

"Good morning sunshine," Not- Raina said when she saw both Sam and Dean finally opening their eyes.

"Raina, what the-" Sam groaned, looking down to see that both he and Dean were tied to chairs in the middle of the room.

"Uh, what's going on? Is this some kind of trust exercise because right now this is looking pretty suspicious." Dean snarked, trying to untie his bindings.

" No Dean, this is not a trust exercise. I mean sure, on your part it is for trusting me all this way and letting me walk right into your lives. Good on you, Dean. You should've listened to your instincts. See, you got no idea who I am, do you? You don't know anything about me at all. Not even a name. And where I came from? Well you wouldn't even believe me if I told you." not- Raina snarled.

"So, this was your plan all along, huh? Gain our trust and just wait for the right moment to take us down? What is this, the ultimate vampire revenge? I bet you are just waiting for your vamp squad to show up. Killing all of those vampires and saving us, that was just a show?"

"Wow, Sammy. You can read me like a book. You always were the golden boy of the family, Mr. College Boy and everything." she said, striking a nerve with Sam and earning the patented bitch-face.

"How would you even know any of that? Have you been stalking us or something? Or are you.." Dean trailed off, a thought just having struck his mind. With a look of disgust on his face he finished "Are you working for the yellow-eyed demon? Is that it?"

"Oh, honey, don't you worry your pretty little head about that because none of it is going to matter after bleed you two dry, nice and slow." not Raina smiled.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my brother, you bitch!" Dean yelled as she walked over and picked up her silver knife, careful not to touch the blade or risk revealing what she actually was. She knelt down next to Sam and dug the blade into his arm, leaving a good 3 inch cut by the elbow while eliciting a nice yell from his mouth.

"Now that isn't so bad, right?" not Raina said, using her index finger to swipe some blood and drip it into her mouth.

"Mmm...haven't had that in a while. Tastes kinda funny though. Oh well."

"Get the hell off of him!" Dean yelled.

"You can yell all you want Dean-o, but ain't no one gonna hear you. No one else is staying at the motel right now." it said. "Now lets have some more fun. Your turn next Dean."

**So, to recap: Angel turned human turned vampire, then captured by a shape shifter turned angel/vampire. Wowza.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Outside the Motel_

After a long, cold walk, I finally reached the motel.

Still no clothes to be had, I creeped around to the front window and tried to peer past the curtains to see what was going on. Through a tiny opening, I saw my worst fear come to life. Both Sam and Dean were tied up and my doppleganger was_-oh,gross_-licking blood off of her fingertips.

Both boys were bleeding somewhat profusely from their arms, judging by the blood stains forming on the floor. _Crap crap double crap_. Without much thinking and abandoning my tarp, I raced back out to my car, unlocking it using a key I had hidden behind one of the side mirrors. _Hello. My name is Raina. I am the Queen of paranoia._ I hurriedly popped the trunk and grabbed my spare gun and loaded it with some remaining silver bullets.

The situation was pretty risky, seeing that I had no other choice but to shoot through the window since the motel door was locked, and hopefully not shoot one of the boys. _That would be awful._

I crouched at the window and whispered "Father, please help me through this," and aimed my gun. The shifter was just a little to the left of Sam, who was now looking pretty pale due to blood loss. I had officially run out of time, so, I took my best aim and fired.

_Inside the Motel, A Few Minutes Before_

The circumstances were looking pretty grim for both Winchesters at this point. Sam was barely retaining consciousness, with a pool of blood on the floor. Dean was still upright, but basically the same went for him. His anger was mostly keeping him conscious, every once in a while making a desperate attempt to escape and shout profanities at "Raina," but nothing was working.

They would most likely be dead soon, and Dean felt that it was all his fault. He never should have trusted Raina. The shape shifter case was all but forgotten, and probably would not see an end. Vampire bitch was having just a little too much fun watching the brothers bleed out. She had moved over to the table, cleaning off her hands most likely, when all of a sudden, the motel window burst and Raina went down with a strangled cry and a thump.

"What the hell?" Dean voiced groggily. Behind him, a door was kicked open. "Whoever you are, thanks. Just please hurry!" Dean said weakly, unable to hide his relief.

_Now_

After I took down the shifter (_thank God_,) I hurried around to the motel door and busted it open. Sam and Dean were looking pretty death-warmed-over, just from the view behind them. Dean weakly got out something that sounded like thanks.

"Jesus, you guys look awful," I whispered as I leaned down and cut their ropes. Dean leaned over and tried to check over Sam, but ended up falling forward instead, where I stepped in and caught him. The minute he saw who was holding him, his eyes flew open, _well as much as they could in his current state,_ and shoved me backwards.

"Get the hell away from us, you bitch!" he tried shouting.

Sam, who was barely hanging on said "Please, just kill us already."

"Guys, I am not here to kill you, I promise. Do you see that thing right over there that I just shot? Yeah, that is called a shape shifter."

"Wha-? Dean asked.

"Oh my god." Sam said, the whole situation finally dawning on him. With those words, he fell over, blood loss finally getting the better of him.

"Sam!" Dean got out and tried to crawl over to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I got him Dean." I reassured him. As tall as Sam was, I was actually able to pull him up on the bed.

"Sa-" Dean started, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back to the ground.

"Perfect. Now I got two unconscious Winchesters on my hands." I said to myself while dragging Dean over to the bed.

The next few hours went by in a blur. I used some left over angel mojo to semi- heal the boys, seeing their lives were hanging on by a thread. Then I painstakingly dragged them both to the Impala and laid them in there for safe keeping while I disposed of the body.

I took my car out to a field in the middle of no where and burned the shape shifter, then returned to the motel room and burned some of the carpet where the blood had been. in an attempt to keep the boys away from investigation, since somebody probably heard the raucous. I drove my car into town for a few blocks and parked her, then walked back to the motel, quickly grabbing everything and shoving it in the Impala. Needless to say I was pretty eager to put that town in the rear view mirror. My baby would hopefully be okay until the boys were better.

I brought Sam and Dean to a motel a state over and hooked them up to some blood bags, since they still had a lack of it in their systems. A hospital was just too risky, considering their, uh, injuries. (And yes, I knew their blood types too. Another thing to have to explain.)

While they were unconscious I patched them both up, the shifter having done quite a number with that knife. I was actually very surprised by how long they stayed asleep for after that. For a while I thought they were in comas or something, but luckily, the next day about 7 in the morning, Dean brought himself out of his beauty sleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. How are things today?" I asked cheerfully.

"What? Where the- what the heck am I attached to!?" Dean nearly yelled.

"Calm down. They are blood bags Einstein. You were looking a little low on blood when I got to you guys. Shifter did a number on you."

"Oh. Uh. Ya, I guess so. Um, what exactly happened, because last I remember you-well your twin-was cutting into us and then real you showed up in your underwear, if I recall."

"Uh, ya. That is about right. How about you wake up the other princess over there and I can answer some of your questions." With this, Dean visibly winced.

"You okay?" I asked, now concerned.

"Not really, but I think I will live." My concern didn't exactly disappear with that answer. _Was it just me or did Dean have a not-exactly-trusting-you look in his eyes?_

"Sammy, hey, wake up," Dean said quietly, nudging his brother. It wasn't often that Dean exhibited any sort of tenderness towards his Sam, so I was glad to be sitting there for that.

"Whu? Huh? Whas goin' on?" Sam slurred while trying to prop himself up.

"Rise and shine. Our little friend over here has some explaining to do." Sam looked at me and there it was again, that same look of mistrust Dean had. _What had the shifter said?_ My stomach suddenly dropped when I remembered a specific ability these monsters had. The ability to download thoughts. _Holy crap am I in trouble_.  
About five minutes later, we were all sitting around the room after both boys got something to drink and a snack. My nerves were going crazy and I could hardly sit still.

Finally, Dean broke the ice with "So, can you tell us what happened, because I got no clue."

"Um. Okay. Well first off, I am really really really sorry about all of this. It is basically all my fault. I should've listened to you when you didn't want me off on my own." I said, feeling pretty ashamed.

"Raina, you couldn't have known any of this was going to happen. We should have realized what was going on. I don't think you would have it in you to ever do something like that," Sam said, which didn't really make me feel any better.

"Thanks Sam. So anyway, the shifter got me from behind and I guess dragged me down to the sewers. I am not exactly sure on how much time passed, but when I woke up, it was gone with my phone and gun and all of my clothes, which is why I showed up in my underwear."

"Okay, so that clears that up, but what I really want to know is what the hell was that shifter telling us? I mean it was going on about some crazy crap. It knew about Sam going to college and maybe even about a certain demon our family has been looking for. And then it said that we had no clue who you were, not even a name or where you came from. What was that about?" Dean asked with some anger behind his words.

"Well, shape shifters can basically download a person's thoughts and feelings along with morphing into that person. I don't know where it got the thing about this demon you are talking of, but I knew Sam had gone to college at some point, based on the chatter and how he researches. As for the name and where I came from? Well I am assuming it was talking about itself because unless I have been implanted with fake memories and stuff, I am pretty sure I know my name and history." I assured them, though it was really hard lying right to their faces like that. After my explanation, both boys seemed to visibly relax, not looking nearly as tense as they were when they woke up.

"So, uh, how did we get here like this?" Sam asked, still looking confused on that part.

"Well the mighty mouse that I am, I ended up dragging you two to the Impala and cleaning up everything in the motel room because I knew someone must have heard everything that was going on, motel guests or not. I took the body out to nowhere-land and burned it, then came back and drove you two here, making a hospital pit stop. As soon as one of you is better, I need to head back and pick up my car."

"Wow. You are quite the little criminal I see. One with lots of upper body because Sam over there is not easily moved while unconscious." Dean smiled after Sam passed him annoyed look.

"Well, thanks again for saving us Raina," Sam said weakly, clearly not all the way better.

"So, does this count as getting too dangerous, or can I still hang with you guys? I offer full paid meals if you still need to be swayed." I said hopefully.

"Nah. No swaying required, but I will take you up on that full paid meal," Dean returned.

"Alright then kiddies, let's go grab some sustenance. And that means you too Sam because you ain't looking too hot over there," I mused, then grabbed my jacket and headed out of the door.

**I gotta admit..this is not my finest chapter. There was just so much that needed to be said and I needed to move things along as quickly as possible. **


	13. Chapter 13

_3 Days Later_

By this time, both Winchester boys were back to full health with the exception of the healing cuts on both of their arms. We had gone back to St. Louis and collected my car and then they agreed to come back to my apartment with me. (Not in that connotation, no. The friendly kind of coming back to the apartment, just to clarify.)

Since I would be spending most time out on the road with the Winchesters, I saw no sense in keeping my apartment, no matter how much I liked having my own place.

"So, guys, do you wanna crash here for a few days, or just keep going with the cases?" I asked them, because personally, I wanted a little break before I went into 'every week is a new and quite possibly deadly hunt' mode.

"What do you think Sammy? Could we use a little R and R before anything else crappy comes raining down on us? Because as for me, I could use a civilian vacation." Dean said with a sly smile.

"Really? You wanna take a vacation? What happened to the I'll sleep when I'm dead attitude?" Sam asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Well, before, we didn't have a friend who had an actual residence besides Bobby. So I vote we catch up on some Zs and enjoy some non-fast and non-microwaveable food for a couple days. Would that be okay Raina?" Dean asked.

"Sure thing. But I must warn you, I am not the best cook like, at all. Its gonna be trial and error."

"Fine by me. Hey uh, do you mind if we use your laundry machine and stuff?" Dean questioned.

"Nah. I don't mind, just clean up after you're done. That's all I ask."

"Hey Sam, do you want that lace bra washed or is it fine for another day?" Dean asked Sam cheekily, earning a punch from his brother.

"I swear. Like a pair of overgrown 5 year olds," I muttered under my breath, but just loud enough to get a smile from Sam.

After a nice (maybe) dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, we all sat down in the living room, beer in hand for the boys and a glass of lemonade for myself. By the looks of it, it seemed we were all gearing up for a sharing and caring moment. I needed to get more info off of these boys and that may be a bit painful in some aspects, but I had to "find out" somehow.

"So, earlier, you mentioned a Bobby. Who is that?" I started.

"Wait, you are a hunter and you don't know about Bobby Singer? You are outta the loop kid," Dean said.

"Bobby lives up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Owns a salvage yard. Best damn hunter I have ever seen. If you wanna know something about near anything that goes bump in the night, he's the man to go to. Well, him or my dad, but God knows that's a whole new can of worms," Dean finished, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but why aren't you hunting with him?" I asked, hoping that one of them would open up.

"Well, uh, that's kind of a long story," Dean said, obviously not wanting to say anything else.

"Dean, I think she kinda deserves to know if she is gonna be helping us. She's now part of this too." Sam said, which surprised me since he is usually the one who wouldn't touch a conversation about his dad with a ten foot pole.

"See our mom was killed when I was just a baby by this yellow-eyed demon and since then my dad has been putting everything he has into finding it. I left for Stanford and Dad and Dean kept hunting it and then-then Dean came and got me at Stanford...and the same thing happened to my girlfriend." Sam said quietly, getting a little hitch in his voice at the end.

"Oh, Sam I am so sorry." I told him, feeling the guilt rise in my chest, since I was the one keeping his sadness intact.

"Since then, Dean and I have been working together, but our dad is off still trying to close in on that demon. We don't have any clue where he his at this point, but he has been sending us on hunting trips. I'm pretty sure he wants us as far away from him and his hunt as possible," Sam finished.

"Sam, we are going to find him. Let's please just not think about that right now," Dean begged.

"Yeah, don't dwell on that guys. As good of hunters as you are, I am sure you can track him down." What I really wanted to add was that he was heading to California, but I thought that might be a tad counterproductive.

" In the meantime, how about we grab some dessert. I made some apple pie if you two want any." I knew that would bring some cheeriness back to the atmosphere because Dean wasted no time bolting up and heading over to the fridge.

Two days later, everyone seemed to be ready to go. I had collected all of my very few belongings and moved them to my car, angel grace included, which was sealed in a safe within my trunk. My apartment was already posted for rent so it seemed everything was good to go. Sam and Dean seemed what you would call rejuvenated, probably glad to spend a couple days completely off the road and away from any sort of hunt. They certainly deserved it with what lay ahead of them.

"Hey, Raina?" Dean shouted from his position by the front door. "Would you mind if we took a detour up to Bobby's place? I think you should really meet him if you are gonna be hanging with us."

"Yeah, sure. I would love to meet him!" I yelled back. Bobby Singer, from viewing his time with the boys, was basically like a father to them. Even more so than John Winchester was. He kept them on the straight and narrow and when Sam and Dean were dealing with the apocalypse, he kept them family, no matter what the other did. He is probably the reason they hadn't offed themselves when the other was gone. When Bobby was killed by a leviathan, however, that is where the boys fell apart. Things went from bad to worse when they had absolutely no one to look out for them. Sure, Castiel was there, but he wasn't exactly what one would call a friend the entire time. If I had a chance to keep the loved ones of Sam and Dean from dying, that would make everything so much easier.

**Not too exciting, but from the looks of my little plan sheet, things might be getting a little crazy. xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

_11 Hours Later_

We were about an hour out from Bobby's house when we all decided that our hunger couldn't be put off any longer. We pulled off into a little middle of nowhere town with a tiny mom and pop diner sitting on the corner. It was relatively quaint, with what looked like only a dozen seats on the inside. There were only three or four people at the tables, which seemed a bit odd for 5 in the evening, but I guess for a town that size it worked.

We parked the cars and walked into the restaurant. What made me take my angel blade in with me, I had no clue. I mean this was a group of harmless civilians, right? We sat down and ordered our food, which smelled absolutely fantastic, and dug in when it was delivered. The dinner conversation was kept to a minimum, since really, there was nothing that we would like to have talked about that others would hear in the eerily silent diner.

_Wait...When did everyone else stop eating?_ I slowly looked around to all of the diner's occupants...no one was eating anymore, but just staring. Directly at _us. _Sam and Dean had yet to notice, both still chomping down on their burger and salad. I quickly kicked Dean under the table, making him finally notice what I was looking at.

"Guys, do you smell that?" I said, getting really really nervous when I finally realized that it was not eggs I was smelling from the back, which speaking of that, there were no longer any sounds coming from the cooking station.

"I think we need to get out of here. _Now._" We all slid out of the table and bolted for the door, but before any of us made it, an invisible force grabbed us and threw us against the side wall.

"I don't think you guys are going _anywhere."_

Being thrown against a wall was not my ideal way to end dinner by any means. The impact almost made me wanna throw up my meal, but I toughed it out, releasing a long groan instead.

"Can we really not eat dinner in peace? I mean come on!" Dean spouted, trying to make light of the awful situation.

"Oh, Dean, with that same tough guy bravado. Why don't I take you down a couple notches, huh?" the demon possessing a middle aged woman said, then pulled her fingers into a tight fist.

"AAAHHH!" Dean yelled in intense pain.

"Stop it you bitch!" I screamed through Dean's cries.

"Oh and what do we have here? A little Winchester tag along. If you knew what was best for you girl, you would never have stepped into these boys' business. Looks like you aren't going to step out," she sneered, doing the same to me as she did Dean not seconds before. The pain was blinding and I had really no choice but to scream. It felt like my insides were being ripped out (well, like human insides ripped out because removing my grace was nowhere near as bad as this.)

"What do you want with us!" Sam finally got out.

"What do we want with you? Well for one, I was instructed not to lay a hand on you, but hey, plans change. I think I can have a little fun with you later," she said, reaching her hand behind Sam and laying it on his back. Under her breath she said something that was clearly not English, but I couldn't quite make it out.

Then, she continued more audibly, "But as for these two? My boss has no other use for them," she said, walking over to Dean and grabbing a hold of his face, which was still etched with agony.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Sam yelled. While the demon was distracted, I noticed that I really wasn't being held anymore. Maybe it was something to do with angel residue? I don't know, but I swiftly reached down and drew my angel blade from my boot and pounced on the demon beside me.

"Aggghhhh! Get off of me!" it screeched, bucking about like a bull.

"Leave this body or I will kill you!" I yelled back, knife blade poised at her back.

"That would be a neat trick, girl. You can't kill me!" she bucked again and managed to throw me off. "That little stunt earned you a dead Winchester," she said, obsidian eyes shining with malice. She raised her arm above her head and slashed at Dean, catching him in the neck and leaving four long, deep slashes.

"Nooo!" Sam and I screamed together, watching Dean fall from his wall position. I jumped up, blade in hand and the demon looked back at me.

"Where-where did you get that?" the demon said, a look of horror carved into her face.

"My dad gave it to me." I said truthfully. "Now you are going to pay for what you did to my friend," I angrily screeched, launching the knife at the demon, who stood stock still with terror on her face as the blade buried itself in her stomach. The demon fell to the floor, mouth open in a silent scream as yellow light ignited itself through the body. I didn't even bother looking to see Sam's face because I had already dropped to the floor beside Dean. Sam was close behind me.

"Hey, hey Dean? Stay with me okay? Keep your hand right there," I managed to get out through tears. He nodded and whispered a small "I'm fine" in a choked voice.

"Dean you are laying here with your throat basically slashed and all you can say is I'm fine?" Sam said a little angrily.

"Sam, it-" Dean breathed.

"Just stop talking Dean," Sam pressed. "Can you walk?" I asked Dean. He nodded in return and Sam and I pulled him to his feet, each wrapping an arm around his waist. We slowly made it to the Impala and set Dean in the back sit, where I also slid in.

"I can come back and get my car later. For now, Sam, step on it."


	15. Chapter 15

That one hour trip was the longest car ride of my life.

Dean stayed conscious for the first half of the trip, but the latter half got really rough. The demon most definitely nicked the carotid, which was crazy considering they were just some fingernails, but it looked like he was slashed with knives. Sam paid no attention to the speed limit, but still, the time crawled by.

I was covered in blood, and being a vampire, my body was telling me to lick my fingers, but that obviously was not in the cards. By the time we pulled into the Singer Salvage Yard, Dean's breathing and heart rate had slowed and all the color in his face had been completely drained.

"Sam, please hurry," I cried. He skidded to a halt a little ways from the entrance and got out, then opened the back door to get Dean.

"Go in and get Bobby. We need his help." I frantically exited the car and raced to the house, entering the unlocked door. I didn't exactly look like a friendly visitor, blood coating my clothes and hands and, oh yeah, my fangs just decided to drop down.

There was no time to waste so I began yelling. "Bobby! Bobby Singer!"

Within seconds, the one and only Mr. Bobby Singer came rumbling down the stairs, trucker hat and all.

"What in God's name-"

"Bobby please hurry, its Dean!" He came to the bottom of the stair case and abruptly stopped, then backed away slowly down the hall.

"What—what are you doing?!" I yelled, confused.

"What did you do to Dean you filthy vamp!" he yelled, now obviously searching for a blade.

"I didn't do anything, I promise! Please Bobby! We ran into demons at a diner and they got Dean!" I said frantically, now visibly crying. This made Bobby stop short.

"You are with both of them?"

"Yes! Now go out there! Sam is waiting with Dean." With one final look in my direction he turned and headed out the door, me following closely behind.

Getting Dean inside was pretty difficult, even with three people. I had to keep pressure on his neck while the boys carried him into, laying him on the closest thing: the couch.

"Okay, you two stay here with Dean. I am gonna go grab some bandages and sutures, but I think I'm gonna have to make a quick medical run to town," Bobby said, fear slowly creeping into his voice.

"Yeah okay Bobby," Sam replied. A quick glance down to Dean would tell any person with any knowledge at all that he was knockin' on Death's door. He lay unconscious and so oddly still that he could be mistaken for dead. The bleeding had slowed considerably, but Bobby really needed to hurry.

At that moment, looking over at Sam, eyes red rimmed and an absolutely broken expression on his face, I knew he realized the same as well. Sam was holding tightly onto his brother's hand and closed his eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave the room. On the way out I passed Bobby, arms full of supplies.

"Don't you go anywhere, girl. I ain't finished with you yet," he whispered, careful to not let Sam hear. Of course, with everything Bobby knew about the hunting world, I was just a thing to him. A monster that had been involved in one of _his _boys getting hurt. I simply nodded and continued out of the room.

For the first time in a long time, I prayed to my father. The boys in the other room mattered more to me than anything-I already knew that I would sacrifice myself to save them. This wasn't a "mission from God" anymore, and now I didn't care if they found out if I was an angel. They needed to be safe, to know that someone cared about them from higher up; that they were not forgotten.

"Father, I know they aren't suppose to know what I am. But Dean is going to have to be saved. I don't care what I have to do." The tears were coming stronger now, turning into sobs, but through this suddenly the breeze picked up. It was a soft wind, tickling my ears and blowing through my hair, but drifting along was a sound I had all but forgotten. One that only belonged behind Heaven's gates. My eyes widened as I understood what this was: a sign. I sign to keep going.

"Thank you," I mouthed, face turned to the sky.

_From around the corner, Sam stood watching Raina out in the lot, pausing where he stood when he heard talking. __**Who the hell is she talking to?**_

_A twinge of fear rattled through him, but that was washed away when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing and felt a warm breeze tickled the nape of his neck. Raina stood stock still until she briskly raised her head to the sky and mouthed something to the birds above. Without trying to frighten her, he walked the rest of the way._

Determination renewed itself through me. I turned to walk back inside when Sam came into view.

"Raina, we are going to town to get more supplies. We bandaged him up, but I don't think he's gonna last long if we don't get him something for infection and blood loss." Sam paused, trying to gather himself before continuing.

"Could- could you watch over him? I don't know what else to do."

I walked up and placed a hand on the young man's drooping shoulders. "Anything Sam. I will take care of him till you get back. He isn't dying on me, I can make sure of that." Sam quirked his head at my comment, but I didn't really pay much attention as to why. I followed the youngest Winchester back inside and planted myself next to Dean, ready to take on the needed vigil.

"Oh, Dean. I am so sorry I wasn't quick enough. I should've known." From the other room there was some whispering before Sam and Bobby headed out the door.


End file.
